A Quincy's Pride
by Jagger3
Summary: After the raid on the Soul Society and the loss of Uryuu's powers; the quincy developed strange feelings for a certain virbate haired teen-but can he even face Ichigo when he can't face the loss of his powers?


Uryuu lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

I have a problem.

He rolled over and stared at his clock; 3:45am.

Shit.

He sat up and tried to calm down, ever since the Soul Society rescue and the loss of his powers, Uryuu had felt awkward around the vibrant haired teen.

Ichigo.

Even the name sent shivers though the Quincy's body. He sat down on his bed and gripped his hair. "God…what's wrong with me!"

He leaped up and decided to go for a walk. He changed into his school uniform and stomped out of his house. He walked huffily to the park and sat on one of the benches. A cool breeze whirled through the trees and calmed the boy's frayed nerves. He smiled and looked at the moon. It's a beautiful night…

Suddenly a horrible roar interrupted his thoughts.

"Hollow!"

He jumped up and stretched his arm out to form his bow—only to have nothing happen. He looked around and out of the corner of his eye saw a flash of teeth.

He jumped back and cursed. He couldn't do a thing without his powers—he shouldn't even call himself a Quincy anymore!

The thought pierced him.

However, while he was absorbed in his own thoughts, he had forgotten about the hollow until it bit him on the arm.

"OW!" He leaped back, holding his arm and trying to keep the blood off his clothes.

The hollow leered at him. "Hmm, what are you? Such a delicious smell you have! But what are you?"

Uryuu glared at him and flashed his glasses. "Get lost, hollow!"

The hollow's red eyes looked at him, "Oh ho ho! You can see me, huh boy? I'll enjoy eating you!"

Uryuu narrowed his eyes.

I need to get out of here!

The thought had barley formed in his head, when a black and orange blur raced by; "HIYA!"

A giant ass sword sliced down, and smashed the offending hollow's face in. It disintegrated with a pissed off roar.

"Ishida, you ok?"

Uryuu's heart throbbed. "Fine, Kurosaki."

Ichigo put his blade away and snorted. "Fine my ass! Look at you! You're bleeding everywhere!"

Uryuu glared at him. "Well excuse me!"

Ichigo stared at him the nodded his head to were the hollow had been. "Why didn't you kill it?"

Uryuu straightened up and stopped clutching his arm.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the chunk missing from Uryuu's arm. "Ishida!"

Uryuu quickly covered it again. "I'm fine. I need to go home now, good night." He marched away—trying to ignore the growing pain in his arm. "Ngh…"

Ichigo flash stepped beside him. "I am NOT letting you walk home alone with that kind of injury!" He wrapped his arm around Uryuu's waist.

"K-Kurosaki! I a perfectly capable of—!"

"Capable my ass! I'll take you to your home and fix that arm!"

Uryuu sighed. "Fine."

They walked towards Uryu's house together, but with every step Uryuu grew weaker and weaker. His arm continued to bleed like crazy, leaving a scarlet ribbon behind them. They were about half a mile from Uryuu's house when he passed out.

"Ishida! Hey! Damn! He says he fine then goes and passes out on me!" Ichigo growled, looking at the exhausted Quincy. He scooped him up bridal style and flash stepped back to Ishida's home. Ichigo kicked open the door and raced inside. Dumping Uryuu on the bed he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. Ichigo ran water over it and sprinted back to the room; he paused by Uryuu's bed and felt a small blush cover his face.

To properly care for the wound…he had to take Ishida's shirt off…

Ichigo's blush deepened. They were both guys! So it was cool!

He kneeled down by Uryuu and began unbuttoning his shirt. He finished and pushed it off, leaving the skinny teen half naked.

Ichigo's face was now redder than Uryuu's blood.

He tried to ignore the hot six pack that was beginning to appear.

Was Ishida working out? Ichigo wondered.

"Agh, not the point!"

The Shinigami wiped the blood away from Ishida's arm and leaned over to inspect the damage.

The hollows bite had penetrated deep, puncturing a major artery. The bleeding sped up as Ichigo cleaned the dried blood away. "Shit…"

Ichigo looked around for an Ace bandage….a Med warp…a sock! ANYTHING?

(5 min. later)

Uryuu woke up to see Ichigo frantically looking everywhere for…something.

Uryuu tried to sit up but regretted it immediately. Stars swarmed his vision and black pressed the edges of his eye sight—threatening to pull him under.

"I-Ichigo…" Uryuu whispered.

"Ishida! God you must be feeling awful…"

Uryuu frowned, "Why would you say that…?" But he did feel terrible.

Ichigo smiled gently "Because you called me 'Ichigo' instead of 'Kurosaki'."

Uryuu frowned. "Did I? I apologize for my rudeness…"

Ichigo paused then sat on the edge of the bed and moved a stray lock of hair from Uryuu's face, "I like it when you call me that."

Uryuu blushed and looked away. "I-if you insist…"

Ichigo blushed too, "Uh, are there any bandages around here? You're bleeding kinda bad…"

Uryuu shook his head. "No, but give me my sewing kit, please."

Ichigo brought it to him, "Why?"

Uryuu struggled to sit up "I need to close the wound."

Ishida threaded the needle and approached the bloody bite mark on his arm.

"H-hang on!" Ichigo grabbed his hand. "Don't do that! I called Urahara, he said that I only have to give you some spiritual pressure and you'll be fine!"

Uryuu paused, and then lowered his hand. "Alright…but I don't have a syringe."

Ichigo pulled one out of his pocket and grinned "Thank god my dad's a doc, huh?"

Uryuu smiled faintly. "Do you have any idea what you are going to do?"

Ichigo frowned "Well if I poke around enough ill bound to get it eventually—?"

Uryuu snatched the needle, "I'll do it—give me your arm."

Ichigo extended his arm, but flinched slightly when Ishida's cool hand rubbed it. "W-what are you doing?"

Uryuu seemed just as twitchy. "I'm looking for a spirit vein!" He paused on Ichigo's inner arm. "Found it." He inserted the needle and drew out a vile of shimmering blue liquid.

"Ow…" Ichigo murmured.

"Wimp…"

Ichigo laughed and watched as Ishida inserted the blue liquid near his wound.

They both looked at the bloody mess of Ishida's upper arm, and grinned when they saw it knit back together and fill out.

Uryuu flexed his arm and smiled. "Perfect. Thank you Kurosa—Ichigo…"

Ichigo grinned. "Hey, no problem! But Ishida…"

Uryuu felt a small thrill as the teen said his name.

"Why didn't you use your powers when the hollow attacked?"

Uryuu froze.

Ichigo watched the black haired teen freeze and widen his eyes. "Ishida…what's wrong?"

Uryuu looked away. "Nothing. I was just being foolish."

Ichigo glared. "Foolish! You! Well then I might as well tell you that I plan my attacks carefully before battle!"

Uryuu snorted.

"Exactly!"

Uryuu looked out the window and pulled the covers up to his waist. "Why do you want to know?"

Ichigo grabbed his wrist, "Ishida, please tell me!"

Uryuu felt his wrist burn where the teen grabbed him. "I…I lost my powers…" Uryuu felt his eyes fill with tears.

Tears of shame.

"I'm so pathetic…." Uryuu whispered and hunched into a ball and cried into his arms.

Ichigo was stunned. "You lost your powers! How! Why'd you go after the hollow?"

Uryuu only cried harder.

Ichigo looked at the shaking wreak of a Quincy in front of him and wrapped his arms around him. "Uryuu…don't cry…please…"

Uryuu only sobbed harder at being called by his first name.

God he's totally undone! Ichigo thought and hugged him tighter, "Uryuu, you're not pathetic, and I'm sure you powers will come back! Don't worry…"

Uryuu turned and cried on the Shinigami's shoulder.

Ichigo scooted into the bed and lifted Uryuu so he sat in his lap. "Hey, it'll be ok, don't worry, and don't cry, it'll get better…" Ichigo murmured in the Quincy's ear.

Exactly what his mom would say to him when he had a nightmare.

Uryuu finally hiccupped into silence, resting his head in the crook of Ichigo's neck. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be! Everyone needs to cry every now and then." Ichigo reassured. He hugged the small shaking frame to him chest and felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Ichigo glared at the wall. To think of something like that in a time like this! The poor boy wasn't even gay!

Uryuu clung to Ichigo and sniffed. "You're right, Ichigo…" He smiled into Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo's heart throbbed and he sighed. "Thanks, Uryuu….it rarely happens."

Uryuu laughed at that, "Right again!"

Ichigo chuckled and looked down; Uryuu was staring at him with a smile on his face and a few tears clinging to his lashes. God he's cute!

Ichigo leaned down a kissed Uryuu lightly on the lips, and lightly placed his hand on the smaller boy's jaw.

Uryuu's heart leapt and his eyes widened. His body reacted automatically; leaning up into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the teen's neck.

Ichigo moaned slightly and deepened the kiss, poking his tongue at Uryuu's lower lip.

Uryuu complied, opening his mouth to let the wet intruder in. Ichigo tasted so….good!

"Mph…" Ichigo moaned and lowered Uryu down on his back. Hovering over him the teen snuck another kiss; he then kissed his way down to Uryuu's chest.

Ichigo took one of the hardened nubs in his mouth and sucked, earning a small groan from the teen under him.

Uryuu reached up and twined his hand into the orange locks, hissing as Ichigo nipped him. Uryuu blushed as his dick pulsed, straining against the fabric.

Ichigo kissed and nipped his way down to Uryuu's pants, he then palmed the erection, making Uryuu squeak. Ichigo ripped his own shirt off when he felt cool, thin hands, trailing their way up his chest. Ichigo groaned as Uryuu fondled him and stroked his sides.

Uryuu's hands crept along the well muscled abdomen and down the hips and inside of Ichigo's thighs.

Ichigo's hands toyed with Uryuu's pant zipper, pressing down every now and then. He finally unzipped Uryuu's pants and pushed then off and onto the floor.

Uryuu's hands plucked at Ichigo's pants, making short work of them. Ichigo's pants soon were added to the discard of clothing on the floor.

Ichigo pulled his own boxers off and yanked Uryu's down as well. He flung both boxers to the floor and looked at Uryuu.

Uryuu was lying in bed, legs spread, hair splayed all over the pillow, arms extended, and eyes half lidded. Ichigo's arousal throbbed.

Leaning down he licked the inside of Uryuu's thighs, teasing him. Ichigo moved up, licking next to the base of the cock, making Uryuu inhale sharply. The Shinigami grinned and flicked the tip of the member with his tongue. Ichigo then took the dick in his mouth and sucked hard.

Uryuu gasped loudly and tossed his head. "Ngh!" His hand twined with the orange locks as the teen bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around the shaft. "Ahh!"

Ichigo reached up and fondled Uryuu's balls, squeezing lightly.

"Ngh!" gasped Uryuu, surprised at the sudden assault.

Ichigo took the cock out of his mouth and held three fingers up to Uryuu's mouth.

Uryuu took them in his mouth and tried to calm his beating heart.

Ichigo waited for a bit then took his fingers back, "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

Ichigo nodded and smiled gently. "I'll be careful, trust me?"

"I've always trusted you."

Ichigo's heart warmed and he leaned up and kissed him. He slid the first finger in.

Uryuu wiggled around a little, getting accustom.

Ichigo stuck the second finger in and stretched him out.

Uryuu squirmed around as the fingers moved back and forth.

The orange haired teen inserted the third finger. Ichigo moved his fingers in and out, opening Uryuu as much as he could. The Shinigami removed his fingers and positioned himself by Uryu's entrance. "Relax, ok?"

Uryuu nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself.

Ichigo slid himself inside the teen below him, stopping when he was fully sheathed.

Uryuu bit his lip, but couldn't stop a small mew of pain from escaping.

"Relax, Uryuu—just breathe."

Uryuu breathed and tried to relax, the pain lessoned. "Ok, I'm ready."

Ichigo nodded and slowly drew out and then back in, searching for the sweet spot. He slid back in at a small angle and Uryuu gasped loudly. "AH!"

Ichigo grinned. "Found it." He thrust harder, hitting the spot and making Uryuu cry out.

"Harder, Ichigo!"

Ichigo complied, slamming into the Quincy below him.

"Ahh! I-Ichigo..!" Uryuu moaned.

Ichigo picked up the pace, ramming into Uryuu. He pushed the Quincy's pale legs over his shoulders and thrust deeper, moaning.

Uryuu raised his hips to meet Ichigo, timing with his thrusts. "Ngh!"

Ichigo felt his climax approach as he grabbed Uryuu's dick and began to pump him.

Uryuu moaned at the double feeling, white washing over him again and again. "Ah, ah, ah, ah! Ichigo—I'm going to—ah!"

"Cum for me, Quincy." Ichigo whispered huskily in Uryuu's ear.

Uryuu yelled and spilled his seed on Ichigo's hand just as the Shinigami cummed inside him. "AH!"

Ichigo drew out, panting, and laid down next to Uryuu. He wrapped his arms around him and drew him to his chest. "You know, I don't know if this will make a difference, but I've loved you since the day we met."

Uryuu smiled happily "Really?"

Ichigo chuckled and held him tighter, "Really."

Uryuu sighed and nestled deeper into Ichigo's chest. "I love you, Ichigo…" Uryuu drifted off to sleep in the arms of his lover.

Ichigo smiled at the dark haired teen and lulled off to sleep. "I love you too…"


End file.
